


All for One and One for All

by theleaveswant



Category: Community
Genre: Gen, Other, Swords & Fencing, Three Musketeers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleaveswant/pseuds/theleaveswant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greendale has a fencing club!</p>
            </blockquote>





	All for One and One for All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superkappa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=superkappa).



> Written for Superkappa in Stainofmylove's 2011 ["Valentine's Day?--eh, the holiday's just an excuse!" exchange](http://stainofmylove.livejournal.com/100903.html).

“Abed!” Troy says animatedly as he rushes toward him in the cafeteria with a pamphlet in his hand. “Greendale has a fencing club. Actual fighting-with-swords fencing, not like the fencing club that my mom told me she signed me up for, which turned out to be me and my cousin Dennis building a fence for our Nana.”

“So?”

“So we should sign up!”

“I'm actually already pretty good at fencing,” Abed says, “and kendo. But I'll do it if you want to.”

He holds out his hand for Troy to execute their current secret best-friends handshake, which he does without looking.

“It says here we have to join the club in groups of three, is that normal?”

“Of course not. This is Greendale.”

“Right. Well, I guess we ought to find a third person, then.”

“Better do it quick, before Pierce hears you talking.” He points in the direction of the embarrassment shambling toward them.

Troy hastily casts around for a someone better to complete their awesome fencing trio. “Annie!”

She doesn't look up, so he crosses the aisle to shake her by the shoulder, making her jump. She reaches up to take her earbuds out. “Troy? What's up?”

“Will you join the Greendale Classical Fencing Club with me and Abed?”

Abed waves.

“Fencing?” Annie says, and her eyes go out of focus and kind of sparkly. “Like with masks and . . . white plastrons?” Her voice goes kind of breathy at the end there.

“Um . . . yeah,” Troy says, narrowing his eyes, “plasmatrons. Are you interested?”

“Yes! I mean, um, okay.” Abed thinks it's a little weird that Annie is blushing this much, but she said yes, so he doesn't worry about it.

They attend the club's next meeting together as planned, except that because this is Greendale it turns out that their uniform kits contain not Annie's fantasy of bibs and pristine white armor but blue tabards with capes, hats with fluffy white feathers, and shoulder-length curly wigs. Troy grins like a skeleton and starts pulling the costume pieces on immediately over his clothes, while Annie stands pouting at the pile of blue fabric and sniffs delicately.

“Come on, Annie,” Troy says, settling her oversized hat on her head. “Doesn't this feel more heroic?”

She nods a little and starts to smile, until the instructor comes over and in an atrocious French accent tells Annie that she is clearly unsuited to a true man's sport, which makes her pout even more than before. Troy has no choice but to defend her honor. He whips out his foil and levels it at the instructor, but has no idea how to use it and swiftly gets his ass handed to him by a man with a glued-on moustache, so that Abed has to step in to avenge this humiliation.

He bows and parries the instructor's first thrust, easily turning it back against him. The instructor grins and nods, then feints, inviting Abed to return. They dance around the quad together, scattering students as they traverse over obstacles, locked in combat at least as thrilling, Abed thinks, as Inigo's first duel with Westley in _The Princess Bride_.

Finally the instructor gets Abed pinned down against a concrete picnic table and is just about to deliver a very illegal strike when Annie puts her hat over the instructor's face and shoves him into a hedge.

“Thanks,” Abed says with a nod, and she dimples.

Troy high-fives Annie, then turns to Abed, who is dusting himself off. “That was amazing!”

Abed shrugs. “I told you I was pretty good at fencing.”

“Yeah, but there's pretty good and then there's _pretty good_.”

“I know,” Abed says. “Do you still want to be a part of the fencing club?”

“Not really,” Troy says. “While you were fighting I saw a poster for a hot air balloon club that looks like more fun anyway. There is one thing I wanna do before we go, though.”

“What's that?” Annie asks, and Troy points his foil into the air. Abed immediately raises his to cross it, and Annie quickly follows suit. They hold the pose long enough for the afternoon sun to glance off the blades with a flash, then drop the swords back on the picnic table where they found them and head back to the cafeteria for some soft-serve.


End file.
